survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
You Royally Screwed Yourself
You Royally Screwed Yourself is the seventh episode of SRorgs: Madagascar. Story Previously on...SURVIVOR Roodman was confident after finding the hidden immunity idol. Beowulf was the target of the majority alliance on Milalao. After it was announced that both tribes would be going to tribal council they competed for individual immunity where Uranus and Bear won. Knowing he would be going home, Beowulf decided to quit the game. Meanwhile at Mijery, the favorites all had plans to turn on one another. Putting Alex and Brayth in the swing position. At tribal council, they swung to Uranus’ side and Roodman was blindsided by a 5-2 vote. 12 are left! Who will be voted out tonight? Night 21 Hey is in dismay after being blindsided again and the now the sole person on the the outs. Day 22 Everyone is expecting a merge now with 12 people left in the game and are planning accordingly. Dexter is worried about sticking too close to the favorites. Then just like that a boat pulls up to the Mijery beach and tells them to gather their things...because THEY ARE MERGED. Both the Mijery and Milalao tribes arrive together to a feast and 12 new green buffs. Everyone is excited leading to the strategy beginning immediately. Alex plans on teaming up with the favorites he hasn’t played with yet. Bear is even planning far down the line as he sets up who he wants to align with. Dexter sets his immediate sights on Hey and Bear who have both voted him at past tribals. Once getting back to camp, Hey and Bear reconnect after being on different swapped tribes and sorrow over Roodman’s elimination. Meanwhile Trent is quickly trying to dictate three targets as the main targets of the merge, Hey, Alex and Brayth. Once Bear hears about these main targets, he continues to plot after his main target, Trent himself. He does this by telling Alex that Trent was targeting him. Immediately Alex goes off and starts spreading the plan to blindside Trent. Until finally word gets to Uranus who shuts down Alex immediately. Trent is very unhappy with Bear and Alex after finding this out. Day 23 The next day, Ethan began assembling an alliance of 7 to have a majority consisting of himself, Radix, Bear, Hey, Trent, Steve and Brayth. Trent is immediately outraged about this alliance but uses it as an opportunity to create a group with Bear and Hey. Hey is trying to use these new alliances for protection, knowing his name has been thrown around. Trent is also working on forming another alliance of the original faves between himself, Uranus, Steve, Dexter and Brian. Brian is also interested in this alliance especcially Trent and Uranus. Dexter, on the other hand, trusts this alliance but it looking for other allies as well. With all these alliances, Steve feels very comfortable with his spot in the game. Day 24 The merged tribe comes to the beach for their first individual immunity challenge as a tribe. But before they begin, Nika announces an interesting twist that anyone who sits out of the challenge can win a clue to the hidden immunity idol. Alex, Bear, Brayth, Brian, Dexter, Ethan, Rhys, Steve, Trent, & Uranus all sit out of the challenge and get a clue. But Brian and Bear are disappointed how useless the clue is. In the challenge though, Hey eventually comes out on top and wins a much needed immunity for himself. Immediately Brayth and Alex continue to emerge as the two main targets. Brayth is being pushed by most of the favorites who seem to have a majority. But Radix, in hopes to keep Brayth in the game, starts to get to work on getting Alex eliminated by using the fans, Bear, Hey and Uranus. Nobody is sure which way the votes are going to go and either Brayth or Alex could go home as people are pushing both ways. Going into tribal council Brayth is not confident and knows this could be the end of his game. At tribal council, Dexter and Hey side with the fans to vote out Alex but the favorites still have the numbers as Brayth is eliminated in a 6-5-1 vote with Rhys self-voting. TRIBAL COUNCIL Category:SRorgs: Madagascar episodes